August 1, 2015/Chat log
6:02 Loving77 hi jony Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:14 Flower1470 Hey Jony Sup Peep 6:16 Cfljony22 hey 6:19 Flower1470 Who wants to write my essay for me?? 6:24 Loving77 boo 6:25 Flower1470 i guess that's a no 6:49 Loving77 boop Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:52 Williamm258 hi 6:53 Cfljony22 ill write your essay lily whats it on 6:55 Flower1470 Economics Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:58 Dragonian King hi everyone 6:58 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:58 Loving77 hiii silly @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:SZ3.png 6:59 Dragonian King niiiiiiice (yes) 7:00 Loving77 ty @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number97Liquidate.jpg 7:28 Dragonian King ooo soggy numbers nice work :D and ooo i have to do the rest of those pages 7:29 Loving77 thanks :P 7:35 Dragonian King i'm tired 7:44 Loving77 mt 8:09 Dragonian King LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 8:16 Flower1470 WHATTTTTT SILLYYYYYYYYYY 8:17 Dragonian King idk i just felt like screaming your name to be annoying 8:17 Flower1470 oh ok 8:17 Dragonian King btw peep just so you know when you draw master ball it's the master ball from pokemon 8:18 Flower1470 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:SugimoriMasterBall.png this, yes? or this http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Dream_Master_Ball_Sprite.png 8:19 Dragonian King yeah it's the same thing just drawn differently hey jony okay i'm PRETTY sure i made pages for all the numbrs numbers* 8:24 Cfljony22 hey i didnt misses much eh? 8:25 Dragonian King nothing important that is i was at my grandparents' house today and my cousin was watching gumball lol 8:32 Flower1470 :P your cousin is cool (yes) 8:32 Loving77 lol 8:35 Williamm258 hi silly i was reading a book for 2 hours 8:35 Dragonian King wow cool wooooow there's 49 numbers in Silly's Zexal lily i need your help peep you too 8:43 Loving77 with what 8:45 Dragonian King okay so idk what i should name Yami Bakura should I do Yami Bakura or Dark Bakura? because some of the Yamis are Yamis and others are different 8:45 Flower1470 ? 8:45 Dragonian King like Yami Yugi is just Yami and Yami Marik is Melvin 8:45 Flower1470 that's in ygotas 8:45 Dragonian King i'm talking about for silly's YGO that's their names for that :P so far there's Yami, Melvin, Yami Silly (err maybe), and Yami Downsizer so idk what I should do with Yami Bakura's name 8:46 Flower1470 I would keep the Yami to go along with the others Yami Marik wasn't a past life, like Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura he was Marik's second personality in a way Keep the Yamis for the ghosts and Melvin is Melvin (in my opinion) 8:48 Dragonian King ok i wanted to do dark bakura to separate him from the others but then i remembered yami downsizer exists soooo Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh!#Characters hey did I miss anyone important? besides the big five idk what i'm gonna name them yet 9:10 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSHYBwrzqaE bro clip 9:12 Dragonian King lol 9:14 Williamm258 bye bro bye jony bye lily bye peep 9:15 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:16 Flower1470 ooo 9:19 Dragonian King http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/Template:YGOCharPortal does this make you hyped?!?!!??!? 9:27 Loving77 yea I gtg bye 9:27 Dragonian King bye peep 9:28 Flower1470 i just like how good the pictures i hunted down look in there lol Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:28 Flower1470 ooo 9:28 Dragonian King lol 9:33 Flower1470 Silly can you write my economics essay for me 9:33 Dragonian King how much are you willing to pay 9:33 Flower1470 I have the outline $20 Peep Dollars 9:33 Dragonian King hmmm if I convert 20 Peep Dollars to USD, that's... $0 i'm gonna need real dollars 9:34 Flower1470 ok, 40 Peep Dollars 9:36 Dragonian King that's still $0 9:36 Flower1470 work with me here 9:37 Dragonian King you can't convert Peep Dollars into anything else so I need real dollars I can't go to Walmart and buy video games with Peep Dollars 9:38 Cfljony22 wellllll 9:41 Flower1470 you can try 9:42 Dragonian King i think they'll kick me out I already got kicked out for trying to pay with Silly Bucks 9:44 Flower1470 Peep Dollars are different tho 9:44 Dragonian King how about ten million peep dollars and i'll write your essay 9:45 Flower1470 I dont have that much give me a break I have the entire outline ready. you just need to fill in the blanks. 9:46 Dragonian King i don't need an outline i already finished it Lily's Economics Essay written by silly because lily is lazy Economics is about money. Money is great, because you can get stuff with money. Kaiba has lots of money. Kaiba has brown hair and a cool looking coat. He wants to open KaibaLand and has a brother named Mokuba Mokuba gets kidnapped a lot, is supposed to shut up, and gets his hair on Seto's coat Kaiba also likes Blue Eyes White Dragon the end 9:48 Flower1470 im going to print that out and turn it in and see what my mother says 9:49 Dragonian King tell her silly would give it an A+ that should help 9:49 Flower1470 ok brb let me give it to her She says that it lacks a format and punctuation She also jokingly said "Written like a true homeschooler, good job Silly." 9:58 Dragonian King eh it's about economics, not grammar :P you don't need punctuation unless it's a grammar essay 10:00 Flower1470 she suggests you get a grade from your mom lol im such a stuffed shirt that my essay actually makes sense 10:17 Dragonian King ... well that's a saying i've never heard before 10:18 Flower1470 what? 10:19 Dragonian King stuffed shirt 10:20 Flower1470 "a person who behaves in a very formal way and expects to be treated as someone very important" also Seto Kaiba :P 10:21 Dragonian King seems legit 10:21 Flower1470 I gtg, bye guys 10:21 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015